War of Hearts
by runemaster
Summary: The sequil to Digimon AD now the digidestined are forming an army to strike back against the lords of UlturaDamon and save the digital world


**War of Hearts**

By, Runemaster

Authors notes: hello and welcome to my second fic extraordinaire (which yes I had to use spell check to spell. Am I not so pathetic) I hope it is as successful as my first (yeah dream on) 1 month has passed Ken's parents know he's dead, and Shilare and Alexis both went to the digital world with 30 digidestined children and apparently died somehow.  

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. (And I'm feeling blunt:) 

Last time on DigimonAD:(T.K's Voice) Well ken got killed by Puppetmon and then Davis had Punimon digivolve into his mega form Magneveeramon and he destroyed Puppetmon with ease then we got home so now we are organizing to destroy Ultura-Damon for good I hope we can otherwise Davis'l never be the same.

            _They looked at the control consoles in font of them and he said, "This is truly interesting, in most dimensions the digiworld accompaniment worlds either were silenced by Myodismon, got their peace, or never knew digimon, but in this divergence it seems that neither has happened even though Myodismon has been defeated they are still evil forces afoot." _

_            She nodded, "It's true. I wonder what's so special about this world is it the D4s we gave them or the legend twins."_

_            He smiled, "Who knows we will have to continue experimenting."_

_            They laughed and the sound echoed around the nothingness around them. Ken just kept walking towards them hoping for company in this dark hateful world…   _

I stood there feeling terrible looking at the mound of dirt in front of my feet even though I could barely see it because of the tears blurring my vision. I heard a noise behind me and spun around reaching for my sword only to realize I didn't have it because this was the real world. Well anyway there was Tai standing there looking really sad and my new best friend Cody looking (if possible) sadder yet Tai looked at me and said, "Listen Alec I'm sorry I know you'd rather stay, but Marcus said we have to go join the rest of the digidestined so we can vote on a new leader. And I know you feel bad, but we have to be there to back him up or more people are gonna die because we elect that guy from Dallas, Cal I think, because he'll send even more un trained kids in, in small numbers when we need to mass our forces in one place and attack as one."

            I nodded even though my heart wasn't in it and said, "Fine, but when this whole damn election is over I'm going to the grave site in the digiworld no matter what the results. Bombermon and I have to finish it."

            Cody said, "Uh yeah um that's why I came along other wise they would have picked me up at home TK, Davis, Kari, and I would like to come to help."

            I smiled though I'm sure I looked as miserable as I felt and said, "Sure I would be glad for your help."

            Tai said, "Well then the more the merrier we will all come." And even though that sounded like he was volunteering to help the truth was it was an order.

            I nodded and Tai said, "Then lets get going it's getting late."

            And at those words a limo pulled around the corner and the doors opened. I raised my eyebrows and Tai saw and said, "Marcus sent it because it was the only way to fit all of us into one vehicle."

            So we climbed in and sat down (There were single seats for everyone how cool) and the driver took off literally, as it was a new model Izzy put into circulation for the digidestined (man that thing did 0-600 in 10 seconds flat) and we sped towards America and the digidestined headquarters in Seattle Washington (It was there because it was close to Microsoft so it was easy to get computer junk) and the conversation started up. Tai and matt were talking about the group Tai would receive no matter who won and deciding on the remaining 8 members to choose the only difference being who he chose. If Cal won he would chose some newbies who looked to have more talent when they got older so that the group could protect them so that they might survive long enough to become good, but if Marcus won we would pick a lot of power so that when we went into battle as one group we could be the front line and protect all the other and younger digidestined and cause allot damage before the others had to fight. Personally I didn't care one way or the other so I ignored them.

            Instead I sat back and watched as Asia passed under us that is until I realized that the fastest route would be going east not west so I looked at Tai and asked, "Uh Tai why are we going over Asia? You know it would be easier to go west right?"

            He nodded and said, "We're picking up some kids in Beijing and Marcus is currently in England so we went this way."

            TK added, "Yeah did you think Marcus would waste one of these on us I mean you did see that this thing is 3 has compartments and 20 people will fit in one compartment come on Marcus is glad we're supporting him, but really we aren't that important to him at all you are looking at him to nicely, but he's a politician like any other."

            "TK that wasn't very nice I think you're just stressed out you should cool down and not be so mean." Cody said in a voice dripping with disapproval.

            Then Sora stepped in to try to stop the fight that was brewing by saying, "Hey you guys should come look at this we're right over Beijing and about to try to land." She said the last part a little uncertainly, "If this thing doesn't work you won't die because of the crash I'll strangle you first." She added to Izzy.

            Izzy glared at her and said, "That is unnecessary, while this is the first actual use of the landing gears in the limmoplane1 I'm sure it will work fine."

            And then we dropped straight down and I rose so fast I had rug burn on my shoulder for three weeks from being thrown against my seatbelt… And then we hit or should have except we slowed to a halt and took the last 100 feet as a second fall and landed hard, but remained un-hurt and then a voice came on from the cockpit, "Hey Izzy get up front now so I can remove your stomach not only does the landing gear not work the soda machine doesn't either."

            At this Yolie asked, "Who do yah have driving this thing anyway Santa Clause?"

            And James muttered, "Or Eatermon."

            And Izzy said, "Since none of our digimon are in this compartment we won't tell him and he won't be offended, but no matter how much he eats that was unnecessary he doesn't eat half as much as Tai and you don't hear them complaining. Within our hearing that is, but that's another matter (Tai lunged at him). And anyway the driver is one of Yolie's uncles the one who stuck you guys 60 miles from where you meant to be in Colorado."

            Davis flinched and said, "Wow at this scale for all we know we're in Ho Chi Minh City."

            The voice said, "WELL I'VE GOT A GPS NOW SO TAKE THAT BACK, AND IZZY GET YOU BUTT IN HERE AND FIX THE SODA MACHINE." 

            Davis said, "Yeah so we're in what downtown Tokyo right?"

But there was no response except for an annoyed grunt so Izzy clambered up front and after a few minutes he climbed back in and we started off. Soon we stopped and the button that signified the third compartment having people in it turned on and we took off into the air and took off to London I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I remembered was hearing Marcus say, "Well all of you who are awake here's the battle plan or so to speak we will go in and do the voting and then you have to handle the monitoring of popularity polls see who is winning for minor generals other than Tai who has honorary position, after that smaller commands will be picked so Tai will go first, Tai I assume you've made choices."

            Tai nodded and said, "Well basically anyway."

            And then we hit ground right outside of the city. Well actually hit ground was the term I should have been able to use, but the ground disappeared beneath us and we floated down to land on a small pad. Where a kid was waiting with some paper that he handed to Marcus and said, "Uh Marcus hate I to break the news to you, but Denver is really pissed at you it seems that the provisional leader there turned out to be Demi-Devimon."

            Marcus shuddered and said, "Why tell me? I didn't assign him you did."

            The boy smirked and said, "Well I'll tell them that the valued leader Marcus is too busy with the election and has tossed the blame onto innocent shoulders. What a great pity."

            Marcus gave him a glare and said, "Go to heck Cal it's your fault you fix it. I told you Shilaire's brother should get the job, but no it had to be that idiot Johnson. I told you he'd cause trouble. NEXT TIME LISTEN TO ME!"

            So Cal scurried off and we kept walking and then we got onto a balcony over a large group of isolated meeting rooms, with a podium up front, and some small suites over looking a football field on one wall. So Marcus led us to one of the suites and we put our stuff down. Marcus smiled and said, "Welcome to our few suites over looking what will soon be the football field our Seattle Seahawks play in you see they are built into the wall and can't be told from a wall. So there's nothing to do here let's head to the meeting."       

We headed to the Odaiba meeting room and sat down around a table with just enough room for us Marcus and 8 others when we picked them. Then we turned to look at the video screen at the front of the room which flickered on to show representatives of every region of the world that had digidestined (We were officially Japan, but we got called Odaiba because all of us, but Marcus came from there.) Tai was our representative, but Marcus was also up there because he was officially a candidate and needed to speak at the end. So one by one we paced our ballots in a box and headed back to our suite after hearing some speeches from some idiots who liked playing politics.

            From our suite we watched the info on 40 elections for areas that needed commanders carefully so that we could place them properly in Genai's house (it was divided into regiment groups now, but different groups needed different positions and different things in their quarters it turns out that Genai's house has everything he needs when he needs it). The only surprise was when Cal's brother lost to Jenna in the Texas Panhandle command elections. 

So we took our stuff and headed back to our meeting room where our digimon were waiting and sat down. Nearly immediately the screen flickered on to show a young man wearing purple clothes (even Mimi winced at the thought of wearing those) he waited a second than said, "The winner is Marcus."

            The room exploded with cheers Marcus smiled happily as we watched the remaining winners announced. Then Marcus pressed a button and spoke, "Well I guess everyone knows my orders we go to the digital world immediately."

            He pressed the button and said, "Well Tai I took the liberty of picking a team from your specs on who you need and they'll be here in a minute."

            Then a knock sounded on the door and in walked 2 boys around 14 years old each wearing jeans and T-shirts with English writing on them Marcus smiled at them and said, "Tai this is William Eriel and this is Ray Owel. Their digimon partners are Zuesmon and Hadesmon."

            Two little human like figures covered in fur  walked over to their partners. The first one had a long thunder like gash running down his stomach and the other had a Coal black coat of hair covering his body. One of the boys the one Marcus had said was Ray smiled and said, "Hi sorry we took so long Marcus."

            The other, William, said, "Yeah the Denver squad nearly mugged us."

            Marcus smiled to them and said, "The two other West coast natives should be arriving right about…now." 

He opened the door and got his face knocked on by a set of girls maybe (12 years old) in what could have been pass me downs from Sora. He said, "Tai These are Kim Samuel and this is Caitlin Smithson."

They smiled and went to sit down and Marcus said, "Here are their partners Magemon and Elemon."

Two digimon went to sit with their partners. One was a purple robed tiger faced digimon with a staff in one paw and the other was fire in a dog-like form.

And a knock sounded once more at the door Marcus opened it to a boy and a girl around age 13 both in jean-shorts and t-shirts and said, "So the Floridians arrive. Tai these are Jacob and Mackenzie Peters."

They smiled and were followed by two girls in coats and wool pants and Marcus said, " Here are the jolly old Brits (and earned himself a glare from the girls) Tai these are Christine and Brittany Anders."

The girls smiled and sat down and were followed by a small sun with legs, a blue fire with legs, a small Velociraptor, and a blue bird with a green beak. Marcus said, "And these are Astromon, Frozenmon, Velocimon, and Acidmon."

Now that he was done introducing he said, "Well everyone we're going to head to the portal now."

So we walked for maybe twenty-five or thirty minutes until we reached a large computer screen on the Digiport screen with people crowded around it. Marcus went to the podium beside it and said, "Is everyone here."

The kid up front nodded and Marcus said, "Then let's go." He turned toward the Digiport and said, "Digiport Open."

Immediately we were swept up and Marcus yelled, " 7908uigli"

We were hurled to the ground in front of Genai's house to see the young man himself rushing towards us just before we were crushed by the weight of  the rest of the digidestined…    


End file.
